Adding the line "one state under God" to the Texas Pledge
'Adding the line "one state under God" to the Texas Pledge - 11/28/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Adding-the-line-one-state-under-God-to-the-Texas-Pledge/1/)' Instigator: audraxheartsxyou (Con) Contender: person_16 (Pro) Round 1 audraxheartsxyou: "Basically, they just added the words "one state under God". They shouldn't have added this considering school students have such strong opinions on God and what it means to them. Being a high school student, I know of quite a few people that don't believe in God or have a different belief. It shouldn't have been added." person_16: "I don't believe that your school system is attempting to force a religion on any of the students. Take into consideration the founding of this country; America. Our "founding fathers" have left Great Britain for many reasons, but one of the main reasons being to escape religious persecution. Not to mention, they made this voyage to the New World in the name of God. Just take a look at any number of historical documents, including the Constitution or even the Mayflower Compact. All of the above mention "God" because they believed in Him. I suppose you could say that your school is just taking that into consideration. If you just accept this change and just say the pledge as a part of your daily ritual, than it probably won't bother you so much. Besides, I don't see you posting a complaint against the "In God We Trust" on the backs of the One Dollar Bill. It was great arguing with you about this topic. I'm curious as to your response. ^_^" Round 2 audraxheartsxyou: "I never said that I had a problem with it I said multiple students had a problem with it. Yes, our school could be taking it into consideration but WITHOUT taking the students beliefs into consideration. The "In God We Trust" on the back of our dollar has been there since before we were born, and kids these days don't exactly look on those dollars and say oh well this mentions God so I'm not going to use it. But when its about having to place your hand over your heart and saying One State Under God, you're saying that you pledge to your state under God. If a student chooses to stand there quietly, sometimes they get scolded for not doing what they're supposed to do. But how can they get in trouble for something they don't believe in?" person_16: "Allow me to make something clear. When I said something about "you having a problem with it" I wasn't necissarily referring to YOU specifically. It was more of a generaliztion term. I didn't mean for it to sound so personal, I apologize. Now then, on to the argurment. We have been saying the "One Nation Under God" in the Pledge for as long as I can remember, (with some debate as to whether or not it should be removed). So, what exactly is your point about the dollar? We are not necessarily pledging to God. We are pledging to the nation that was founded by believers of God. If you don't believe in the same God as the founding fathers, then don't pledge your loyalty to Him. But at least pledge your loyalty to America. Unless the people you are referring to are "Anti-Americans" as well as Atheists or non-believers of the Christian faith." Round 3 audraxheartsxyou: "But this also goes along with "prayer in school". People have the choice to say it, but then afterwards people are accused of not saying it and it starts a debate in class. It also goes along with religion in school. Teachers are considerably not supposed to teach about the gospel. Anyways, that is who I am referring to. Non-believers or Atheists of some sort. From what I remember we were never taught about the Texas pledge, but we were taught about the Pledge of Allegiance. If we are not taught about something how can we know that believers of God founded this "state"? Considering it's already added to the pledge, they're not going to start a rally to take it out. I just disagree with the fact that it was added in the first place." person_16: "Well, it's been added. And since there isn't really anything you can do about it (unless you plan to boycott school), would just accepting it be an option for those people? The Texas Pledge is just like the Pledge of Alligiance in how you are pledging alligiance to your state or to your country. If you don't want anything to do with God, don't pledge to Him. The new phrase in the pledge isn't meant to hurt anyone's beliefs. I'm not sure what your school's motivation is for adding said line, but it definately can't be to offend anyone. But as to how strongly you or your friends are against the admission of the new line in the pledge is directly proportional to how much you LET yourself care about it. I'm not necessarily IN FAVOR for it. I'm one of those people who doesn't really care and says it anyway because it's a form of respect for your state and country. I'm just arguing because it's fun. Sorry that my argument at this time is, well, poorly constructed. I'm currently trying to type this argument and listen to my 3rd period teacher at the same time. Not the greatest multitasker."